The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Radio receivers are susceptible to desensitization, which can significantly degrade the receiver's operation. Desensitization occurs when a noise signal in the same frequency band “drowns out” an intended signal being transmitted to the receiver. A receiver's automatic gain adjustment will reduce the receiver's gain due to the stronger noise signal and the less powerful intended signal will be lost. Thus, noise signals in adjacent frequency bands are said to “de-sense” the receiver in the receiver's frequency band. Noise signals in the receiver's frequency band may be caused by signals transmitted in nearby bands combining to produce signals in the receiver's band. Many receivers employ filters that are tuned to filter out noise at the ends of the receiver's frequency band to mitigate desensitization.